Klip the Piplup
Klip a main character in the ''Legend's Wake'' series. He first appeared in the series' first game, Legend's Wake. He is a Gala Pokémon, which is a Pokémon with unique abilities. He is an example of a Gala Pokémon that does not have an alternate coloration. History Klip prefers not to talk about his past, even though it was most likely a happy one. He has dropped some hints of his past, such as: 1. everyone accepted that he was a Gala Pokémon and that he was different, 2. he had a loving family, and 3. everyone died with the destruction of his home. When his home was swallowed by darkness, he had no choice but to find a new home. He tried living with other Water-type Pokémon, but they all rejected him because they could sense the power of Gala inside him. Eventually he met who Skyler, who told him that he was looking for the evil sorceress Sheeva. Figuring that she was the cause of his home's destruction, he asked if he could accompany Skyler. The Riolu agreed and they set out together to find the evil Pokémon. Recruiting many more Gala Pokémon along the way, they found Sheeva and defeated her. The team had to disband, but Klip and Skyler promised each other they would join again if a new threat arose. Personality Klip may always seem to be calm and laid back, but he has served as a voice of reason for the team numerous times. He used to be afraid of fighting, but now he goes into at will alongside his best friend Skyler the Riolu. He has a lot of common sense, something that would save Riolu and the team when in doubt. He tends to notice things before the rest of the team, like when he was able to solve a difficult puzzle in a temple. This also shows that Klip could be highly intelligent. When the Zoroak sorceress Sheeva broke free of her seal, she began swallowing parts of Pokéworld in darkness. Klips's home was quickly destroyed by her power. Terrible memories of watching the ones he loved die still attack him from time to time. He has taught himself on how to push these memories away, though it wasn't easy. Klip is an orphan, and he realizes that, but he does not let it bring him down. He has found that the thrill of battle distracts him the most from the trauma-induced flashbacks. He has found a new family within the Guardians. Klip has shown to have much admiration for Skyler. They are best friends and have been through a lot together. When they first met, a connection had already formed, since they were both Gala Pokémon. They enjoy competing with one another, even though Skyler always wins. They have both shown that would give their lives to save one another. Klip is jealus of Skyler and McKayla's relationship. He always manages to barge in during their near-romantic times together. He thinks McKayla is the embodiment of evil, even though she isn't. He is convinced that all she wants to do is steal the Riolu away from him. Game Appearances *'Legend's Wake' — His first appearance. He joins Skyler on his quest to defeat the sorceress Sheeva. When he is an ally, his default Role is . Moves Trivia Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Water Pokémon Category:Legend's Wake Category:VictoryStar